Kiss and Make up
by Symenthia
Summary: Where Seamus picks a fight, for no reason at all....Slash


Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit.

Dean Thomas sat finishing his homework, like any normal boy the day before a long assignment was due.

He had been there for almost an hour determined to finish it without Hermiones help, or anyone elses for that matter.

He was almost half way through when he heard it. Click. Click. Click. Looking around he located the sound. It was coming from Seamus' bed.

"Hey Shay, stop that will ya" he called, hoping to hell he would. He wasn't expecting Seamus to reply with

"Aaah, its like telling a homeless person why he shouldn't blow up your house". Dean was stunned for a second then called out

"whachu talking about, Shay?". His question was met with silence.

"Its like telling a homeless person why he shouldn't blow up your house?" he called over, questioning Seamus again.

The answer came almost immediately and Dean wished he hadn't asked as the mocking tone called over

"Whachu talking about Dean?" The effect was almost lost with the Irish accent that spoke it but still the mocking was there.

"Whats that about, Shay" Dean tried again. He was surprised to have to wait a second for a reply when Seamus was usually such a talker.

"Just thought it were funny, that's all" he finally heard.

"But where did you get it?" Dean said, then seeing the magazine in Seamus' lap, "Oh out of the magazine". He added "I don't get it"

"IM not actually reading the magazine, its just there. IM reading a book." Dean realized that behind the magazine Seamus was reading one of his favorites, Dean couldn't remember the name and it was covered at the moment.

"I still don't get it, Shay".

"I just thought it were funny, that's all".

"Well can ya explain it to me then?" Dean cautiously asked, not wanting to sound stupid.

"I couldn't be bothered" Seamus said rolling over onto his tummy.

"Did I mention I hate you Seamus?" Dean called across looking back at his homework.

"Puh-lease wont you let it go" Seamus sighed, "Why do ya make such a big deal out of everything". Dean looked up, surprised at the contempt in the irishmans tone. Biting back he said

"Why do you bother saying ridiculous things when your not going to explain them?"

"You say random stuff all the time" Seamus cried indignantly. Dean forced himself not to throw something at the boy, and said

"Yeah but I always explain it"

"Besides I thought you'd get it. I don't like to explain things that I didn't think would be confusing."

Dean scoffed at the stupidity of that statement then replied with,

"well it was confusing, so cant you please just explain yourself?"

"Didn't ya hear what I just said? You need to relax."

"I am relaxed!"Dean almost shouted.

"No, you're being pushy" Seamus called back at him.

"How am I?"

"BY not letting it go" Dean watched as Seamus put down his book and walked over to the window.

"Your making this into an argument Dean" Dean almost fell off his chair with that. Seamus could be so arrogant.

"I am not" The words were already out of his mouth before he realsied how childish they were, "and Im not tryng to!"

"Then stop asking about it, please?"

"Cant you just tell me? You could have stopped this so-called argument with an explanation.

"I already explained"

"Explain what it means, not why you wont tell me!"

"Figure it out yourself"

"You know what, I don't think you know what it means"

"I do too, said Seamus getting Indignant"

Dean sensed that he had won, and walked over to the window to stand next to his best friend.

"You know what, this is ridiculous".

"It is isn't it?" Seamus giggled. Dean chuckled back and leant into his friend. Laying his head on his shoulder felt right, even though Seamus was about 5 inches shorter. However Dean stood up straight with surprise at what Seamus said next,

"So, Kiss and Makeup?" Dean looked over at him with his sandy blonde hair and quivering smile.

"Yeah" he said, and leant in to do what he had always wanted to do. He kissed Seamus square on the lips.

Later snuggling up to Seamus on his bed, Dean spoke again,

"This was your plan all along wasn't it? To make us fight, then we could kiss and make up?".

Seamus looked at him with a grin, and answered with a kiss that said it all.


End file.
